


Ác quỷ

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: afei6387
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ác quỷ 1  
Lê thốc trong lòng hốt hoảng, hắn hiện tại dưới nền đất hạ, cùng tất cả mọi người đi rời ra, hắn giơ trong tay lãnh quang bổng không đầu ruồi bọ giống nhau đi rồi mau một giờ, kết quả đi tới đi lui càng đi càng sâu, thế nhưng như là đi vào một cái ngầm cung tường giống nhau, chẳng những hoàn toàn không tìm được đường ra, ngược lại tựa hồ càng đi càng sâu.

“Hì hì……” Ngẫu nhiên bên người còn có nữ hài tiếng cười, mờ mờ ảo ảo, nghe được lê thốc cảm thấy dạ dày đều phải súc ở bên nhau.

Xong đời xong đời xong đời, hắn sẽ không như vậy gặp may mắn, gặp được truyền thuyết bên trong tà ám đi?

Chính là không đạo lý a, hắn tiến vào phía trước cùng tam thúc bọn người thương lượng hảo hảo mà, một chút cũng không phá hư quy củ, điểm ngọn nến cũng hỏi âm, thấy thế nào đều là quy quy củ củ, này huyệt mộ chủ nhân một chút ám chỉ đều không có, như thế nào trực tiếp liền đi lên gõ buồn côn a?

Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình nhất định là suy nghĩ nhiều quá, chính là hắn thật sự đi không ra đi, dứt khoát mở ra bao vây điểm chi sáp ong đuốc, dùng bật lửa bậc lửa, hắn quy quy củ củ mà đứng ở tại chỗ hành lễ, nhỏ giọng nói: “Có quái chớ trách, tại hạ là đi ngang qua nơi này, nếu chủ nhân để ý, còn thỉnh chỉ điểm phương pháp, tại hạ bảo đảm không lấy một xu, lập tức rời đi!”

Nói xong lê thốc đem ngọn nến tiểu tâm mà đặt ở phía Tây Nam, sau đó nín thở tĩnh khí mà chờ, chuyện này bọn họ cái này nghề đều trải qua, chỉ cần hạ mộ, không quan tâm ngươi là muốn kiếm điểm tiền tiêu hoa vẫn là khảo cổ, có đôi khi đều sẽ dùng đến cửa này tay nghề.

Tục ngữ nói rất đúng, người điểm đuốc quỷ thổi đèn, nói chính là hiện giờ lê thốc làm chuyện này. Lời này lại nói tiếp tà hồ, khoa học cũng giải thích quá vô số phiên bản, tóm lại chính là chỉ cần ngọn nến diệt, ở huyệt mộ người liền chạy nhanh hiểu chút ánh mắt, chạy nhanh lăn ra môn đi, này thuyết minh này mộ bên trong chủ nhân không chào đón ngươi, lại không đi đối phương liền phải khai đại chiêu.

Khoa học cách nói chính là dưỡng khí không đủ, lại ngốc tại nơi này ngươi liền phải bắt đầu sinh ra ảo giác.

…… Nhưng là như thế nào đều không thể giải thích lê thốc ngay sau đó gặp được trạng huống.

Lê thốc điểm ngọn nến, tại hạ một khắc đột nhiên thay đổi —— liền ở lê thốc đôi mắt chớp cũng không nháy mắt dưới tình huống, ngọn nến biến thành nến đỏ.

??? Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ biến thành người da đen dấu chấm hỏi, không phải, này mộ chủ nhân rốt cuộc là cái gì dã chiêu số, hắn tốt xấu cũng là đi theo tam thúc bọn họ học tập nam phái tân một thế hệ ưu tú nhân tài, trời nam biển bắc nghe xong vô số cấm kỵ, đã có thể không nghe nói qua sáp ong đuốc biến hỉ đuốc cách giải quyết a?!

Đây là có ý tứ gì?

Chẳng lẽ là này mộ chủ nhân hôm nay kết âm thân, làm hắn uống cái rượu mừng không thành?

Lê thốc đang ở không thể hiểu được thời điểm, ngay sau đó, hắn thật đúng là nghe được mờ mịt hỉ nhạc, một chút từ sau lưng truyền đến, đương trường lê thốc một thân bạch mao hãn đều mau xuống dưới, hắn quay đầu, liền nhìn đến thật dài một liệt nghênh tân nương đội ngũ đứng ở phía sau, ăn mặc cung đình hỉ phục hỉ nương đứng ở chỗ đó, hỉ khí dương dương mà hô to: “Giờ lành đã đến, thỉnh đại phi lên kiệu!”

“Không được không được, các ngươi thỉnh, ta vừa rồi trạm sai địa phương!” Lê thốc làm sao dám thật sự lên kiệu, hắn nội tâm điên cuồng cầu nguyện nhất định phải là hắn chặn địa phương, nhưng ngàn vạn đừng ra cái gì vấn đề, một bên đứng lên xứng cười hướng góc tường lưu, muốn phong khẩn xả hô.

Kết quả lòng bàn chân mạt du còn không có tới kịp lưu, liền nhìn đến kia hỉ nương theo hắn di động mà chuyển động mặt, trên mặt vẫn là bất biến hỉ khí dương dương tươi cười, tiếp tục nói: “Giờ lành đã đến, thỉnh đại phi lên kiệu!”

…… Mẹ nó, thật đúng là nhìn thẳng hắn.

Lê thốc biết không xong, bọn họ lần này tới cái này mộ là cái thảo nguyên đại mộ, này huyệt mộ truyền vô cùng kì diệu, nghe nói này một hàng đương bên trong rất nhiều lão tiền bối đều tiến vào quá, mỗi lần đều là thiệt hại mà về, càng thần kỳ chính là này huyệt mộ cùng khôi hài chơi giống nhau, mỗi quá 50 năm tùy cơ khai một lần, hơn nữa mỗi lần xuất hiện địa điểm đều không quá giống nhau.

Loại này truyền kỳ giống nhau đại mộ, không nói có bao nhiêu trân bảo, liền nói cái này tính khiêu chiến, đều đáng giá người đi thăm dò.

Lê thốc đương nhiên không chịu bỏ qua loại này tính khiêu chiến truyền kỳ đại mộ, hắn lúc này kỳ thật cũng không ôm muốn phát tài tâm tình, thuần túy chính là ngứa nghề, này huyệt mộ thực hung hắn biết, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới chính mình vừa tiến đến cư nhiên liền cùng các đồng bạn đi rời ra, hơn nữa là một chút cũng chưa cho hắn phản ứng cơ hội, giống như là nơi này vẫn luôn đào cái hố chờ hắn, liền chờ hắn một chân bước vào tới hảo đem hắn hố cái đại.

Lê thốc không chuồn mất, lại không dám thật sự chính diện cùng này giúp vừa thấy liền không phải người đón dâu đội ngũ giang, hắn lùi lại một bên đổ mồ hôi một bên đối với khung đỉnh kêu: “Đại ca, Đại vương, đại gia, lão đại, tiểu đệ sai rồi, tiểu đệ chỉ là đi ngang qua, tiện đường nhìn xem……”

Lời nói còn chưa nói xong, đón dâu đội ngũ đã đi lên trước, kia hỉ nương lại đây thời điểm trên người một cổ tử âm khí, bắt lấy lê thốc cánh tay, đông lạnh đến lê thốc toàn thân run lên, trực tiếp đã bị bắt lấy nhét vào hỉ trong kiệu mặt.

Lê thốc lúc này là thật sự sợ, hắn tưởng, không thể nào, chẳng lẽ ta này còn không có bắt đầu truyền kỳ cả đời, mới bắt đầu liền phải kết thúc?

Hắn ở lay động cỗ kiệu thượng, suy nghĩ nửa ngày, giống như kiến bò trên chảo nóng giống nhau, nhưng lại cứ cái này đón dâu đội ngũ quá khổng lồ, căn bản không có một tia cho hắn đào tẩu không kích, lê thốc bị áp giải trực tiếp liền vào thâm cung, tới rồi địa phương hắn đầu còn không có vươn tới, đã bị người cấp đắp lên đỏ tươi hỉ khăn.

Khăn thượng thêu kim long, xong đời, này mộ chủ nhân sinh thời không phải Vương gia chính là cái hoàng đế, loại người này kiệt đại mộ, bên trong không ra vấn đề còn hảo, xảy ra vấn đề chính là có thể cho thiên thọc cái lỗ thủng tồn tại.

Nhưng là lê thốc không nghĩ ra chính là, loại này đại mộ, nói như vậy đều là phong thuỷ bảo địa, loại này đại nhân vật sau khi chết đều sẽ làm thời gian rất lâu pháp sự, sinh thời có thể nắm giữ một phương hoặc là quốc gia mạch máu, sau khi chết cũng là lễ tang trọng thể đến cực điểm, cả đời tuyệt đối là vinh hoa phú quý toàn bộ hưởng dụng tới rồi mới có thể chết đi, sao có thể sẽ ra hung thần?

Này quả thực là chưa từng nghe thấy.

Mấy vấn đề này còn có thể sau khi ra ngoài lại tưởng, vấn đề là cái này hung thần lúc này là muốn như thế nào làm, như thế nào giống mô giống dạng làm linh đường muốn bái đường bộ dáng?

Từ từ này mộ chủ nhân không phải là biến thái đi, vẫn là người này có cưới vợ lại ăn đối phương ham mê???

Lê thốc đầu óc chuyển bay nhanh, nhưng là tất cả đều là chút vô nghĩa, hắn đều phải đối chính mình phản ứng tuyệt vọng thời điểm, đột nhiên cảm giác toàn thân một nhẹ, sau đó tựa hồ có một cổ lạnh băng xúc cảm truyền đến.

Ngọa tào, hắn bị chặn ngang công chúa ôm??!

Lê thốc bị ôm đi rồi một đoạn lộ mới phản ứng lại đây, xuyên thấu qua lay động hỉ khăn hắn có thể nhìn đến, là ăn mặc hỉ phục nam tử chính ôm hắn đi lên cẩm thạch trắng bậc thang, sau đó một đường ôm hắn vào chính đường, nắm hắn tay đi đến nội thất, sau đó đem hắn đặt ở hỉ trên giường.

“Đừng sợ,” có người thanh âm mang theo một chút ý cười, mềm nhẹ, cường thế, nhẹ giọng nói, “Ta là phu quân của ngươi, ta họ Lữ, danh về trần.”

“Đại quân, ngoài điện đều chờ ngài đi nâng cốc chúc mừng đâu.” Ngoài cửa truyền đến mềm nhẹ nam nhân thanh âm, thúc giục bên trong nam nhân.

“Ta đi ra ngoài trong chốc lát, ngươi ở chỗ này chờ, ta thực mau trở lại.” Lữ về trần nói xong, đứng dậy ra cửa.

Lê thốc nín thở tĩnh khí đợi trong chốc lát, không nghe được bất luận cái gì động tĩnh, hắn một phen xốc lên khăn voan, mới phát hiện đây là cái cổ kính nội thất, bên trong tùy ý một cái vật trang trí lấy đi ra ngoài chỉ sợ đều là giá trị liên thành.

Nhưng là lê thốc một chút cũng chưa tính toán lấy đi mấy thứ này, hắn bay nhanh vứt bỏ trên đầu kia hỉ khăn, nhìn nhìn chính mình trên người cái gì huyệt mộ bên trong đồ vật đều không có, chạy nhanh ra cửa, mở ra cửa phòng nhìn nhìn, bay nhanh ra bên ngoài chạy ra đi.

Này dọc theo đường đi, lê thốc chạy bay nhanh, sợ lại bị này mộ chủ phát hiện, ước chừng là bởi vì này mộ chủ yếu kết hôn, nơi này vô cùng thả lỏng, lê thốc cho rằng chính mình lúc này muốn xong đời, kết quả hắn chạy hơn phân nửa tiếng đồng hồ, cuối cùng rốt cuộc trước nay trên đường chạy ra đi thời điểm, nhìn bên ngoài nơi xa chờ chính mình xe cùng tam thúc, lê thốc cảm giác chính mình nước mắt đều phải xuống dưới.

“Ta còn tưởng rằng ta không về được!” Hắn chạy như bay đi ra ngoài, nhìn thấy thân nhân mới dám sinh động như thật mà bắt đầu khoa tay múa chân mà nói lên chính mình trải qua sự tình.

Mọi người tức khắc đều thập phần khẩn trương, Ngô tà càng là mở miệng liên thanh hỏi: “Ngươi không lấy đi huyệt mộ bên trong đồ vật đi?”

“Không có, cái gì cũng chưa lấy.” Rốt cuộc không phải năm đó cái kia hoàn toàn không biết gì cả tiểu hài tử, lê thốc điên cuồng phủ nhận, liên thanh nói, “Ta cái gì cũng chưa dám lấy, còn kiểm tra rồi một chút, trên người không có bất luận cái gì huyệt mộ mang ra tới đồ vật!”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Mọi người lúc này mới lòng còn sợ hãi nhìn một chút huyệt mộ, chạy nhanh lái xe chạy lấy người.

Trên đường lê thốc mới biết được, mọi người vào mộ bên trong, cùng lê thốc hoàn toàn chính là hai cái cực đoan, bọn họ một đường gặp được các loại cơ quan, axít trì, còn có không biết là gì đó ảo giác, cơ hồ là vừa vào cửa liền bắt đầu liên hoàn nguy cơ, nhưng là kỳ quái chính là mộ bên trong tuy rằng cực đoan hung hiểm, lại tổng ở thời khắc mấu chốt bị người thả một con ngựa cảm giác, cao cao nhắc tới nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống, chỉnh nhất bang người vài lần hỏng mất.

Bọn họ vẫn là cái thứ nhất vào cái này mộ, toàn bộ đều tồn tại ra tới đội ngũ, mặt khác đội ngũ không sai biệt lắm một đội ngũ mười mấy người, có thể ra tới một hai cái người từng trải đều tính không tồi, càng nhiều còn lại là toàn bộ biến mất tại đây đại mộ bên trong, có thể thấy được bên trong hung hiểm trình độ.

Lê thốc nghe cùng chính mình nhìn thấy cơ hồ là hai cái thế giới, hắn không khỏi lại lần nữa có điểm phát lạnh, liên thanh nói: “Ai, chúng ta vẫn là nhanh lên trở về đi, ta như thế nào đều cảm thấy chuyện này có điểm quái.”

“Không có việc gì, trở về làm điểm hộ thân đồ vật, ngươi không lấy đồ vật hẳn là liền không vấn đề lớn.” Người chung quanh liền khuyên hắn.

Âm thân thứ này, kiêng kị nhất chính là cầm đồ vật, cầm chính là nói minh ngươi tiếp nhận rồi cầu thân, vậy như thế nào đều trốn không cởi, nhưng là nếu là không lấy, kia việc hôn nhân này liền không tính kết thành.

Bởi vậy đối phương lại hung, cũng không có lý do gì lại đến tìm hắn.

Lê thốc lại lần nữa nhìn kỹ toàn thân, ân, xác thật, không có bất cứ thứ gì là hắn không quen thuộc, tức khắc yên tâm.

Càng làm cho hắn yên tâm chính là, bọn họ nghỉ ngơi một đêm, sáng sớm hôm sau phi cơ trở về Trường Sa, dọc theo đường đi an an tĩnh tĩnh, lê thốc bị ban ngày ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi, chỉ cảm thấy tâm tình hoàn toàn yên ổn xuống dưới.

Xem ra trận này mạo hiểm lại là bình yên rơi xuống đất, thật tốt quá.

Hắn về trong nhà, chuẩn bị hồi trường học sự tình. Hiện giờ lê thốc vừa vặn đại tam, hắn tuyển chính là Hồ Nam đại học, niệm đến là lịch sử, cái này ngành học không hảo tìm công tác, nhưng là lê thốc nhưng thật ra không quá lớn phương diện này lo lắng, thật sự không được hắn còn có thể trở về kế thừa đồ cổ mua bán nhỏ, vào nghề áp lực không có, hừ ca nghĩ học kỳ này đánh báo cáo rốt cuộc có thể ở trong nhà không cần trụ trường học cái kia ổ chó, tức khắc trong lòng mỹ tư tư.

Nhưng mà lê thốc không thấy được chính là, hắn hừ ca thu thập đồ vật chuẩn bị tắm rửa, trong phòng chậm rãi ngưng tụ ra một mạt màu xanh nhạt thân ảnh tới.

Thanh y nam nhân ăn mặc áo rộng tay dài, cười tủm tỉm mà ngồi ở lê thốc trên giường, vẻ mặt ôn nhu mà nhìn hắn đi tới đi lui, vui sướng mà cởi quần áo, lộ ra người thanh niên xốc vác thượng thân, vui sướng mà đi rửa mặt.

“…… Hạ nhiệt độ sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên như vậy lãnh?” Lê thốc tắm rửa xong từ trong phòng đi ra thời điểm, bị lãnh một tá run run, hắn còn tưởng rằng chính mình khai điều hòa, nghiêm túc nhìn mấy lần.

Sau đó hắn bay nhanh mà chui vào ổ chăn, thật vất vả tay chân ấm áp lên.

Mà ban đêm, những người khác đều nhiệt đầy người hãn, lê thốc lại bị lãnh hơi hơi run, hắn nhìn không tới chính là, hắn cả người đều bị thanh y nam nhân ôm vào trong ngực, đối phương nhìn hắn hơi hơi phát run bộ dáng, trên mặt mang theo tươi cười, nhìn qua ánh mặt trời ấm áp, trên người âm lãnh một trận một trận, một chút cũng không thu liễm.

Lê thốc lăn qua lộn lại làm cả đêm mộng, tỉnh lại cái gì đều không nhớ rõ, hắn ngủ một giấc, nhưng cảm giác giống như là không nghỉ ngơi tốt giống nhau, cả người đều có vẻ có chút mê mang, ngồi ở mép giường dại ra một hồi lâu mới nhớ tới hôm nay khai giảng đệ nhất khóa, sau một lúc lâu mới thu thập thứ tốt, một đường hướng về phía hướng trường học đi.

Thái dương phơi trong chốc lát, lê thốc mới cảm thấy phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn cảm thấy chính mình nhất định là không ngủ hảo.

Hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, kế tiếp ban đêm, hắn mỗi ngày cũng chưa ngủ ngon.

Bắt đầu chỉ là lãnh, nhưng là chậm rãi, hắn cảm giác được hơn phân nửa đêm, hắn như là bị hàm ướt biến thái quấn lên giống nhau, mỗi ngày đều nằm mơ có người ở vuốt ve hắn, một tấc một tấc, lại băng lại lạnh.

Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình có thể là bị quỷ ám.

Nhưng là hắn lại cảm thấy không quá khả năng, hắn không lấy kia âm vật đồ vật, đối phương như thế nào sẽ cuốn lấy hắn đâu?

Lê thốc nghĩ, đại buổi tối hắn dứt khoát không ngủ, tưởng biết rõ ràng rốt cuộc là chính mình nằm mơ vẫn là thật sự bị quỷ ám, hắn nhắm mắt lại làm bộ ngủ rồi, sau đó chậm rãi, lê thốc cảm giác được trên người có lạnh lẽo đồ vật ở vuốt ve hắn, ngủ rồi còn hảo, tỉnh rõ ràng mà cảm giác được này động tác cùng xúc cảm, sờ đến trên eo thời điểm, lê thốc tức khắc cảm thấy toàn thân mềm nhũn.

Hắn nhịn không được vừa xấu hổ lại vừa tức giận, mở choàng mắt!

Sau đó lê thốc tận mắt nhìn thấy đến một cái ôn nhuận như ngọc nhẹ nhàng công tử, kia nam nhân một thân áo rộng tay dài, nhìn qua khí chất như tùng như tuyết, cao khiết như ngọc.

…… Nếu không phải đối phương tay chính duỗi ở chính mình bên trong quần áo nói, này khí chất thật sự thực lừa gạt người.

Mà nhìn đến hắn mở to mắt, đối phương tựa hồ một chút cũng không bị dọa đến, bàn tay to mềm nhẹ mà ái muội mà ở hắn trên người vỗ về chơi đùa, cười khẽ nói: “Không giả bộ ngủ?”

Lê thốc, lê thốc nhìn đối phương bộ dáng này, người bình thường khả năng sẽ bị hắn ôn nhu bộ dạng cùng khí chất lừa, chính là lê thốc rốt cuộc là gia học sâu xa, hơn nữa hàng năm cùng này đó thần bí đồ vật giao tiếp, hắn trên người còn mang tốt hơn đồ vật trừ tà.

Hiện giờ tà một chút không tích, nhưng thật ra cho hắn đôi mắt mài giũa ánh sáng, làm hắn thấy rõ ràng cái này ôn nhu cười nam nhân phía sau thâm trầm đen nhánh âm khí, quả thực là giống bổ ra địa ngục giống nhau.

…… Ác quỷ.

Này cười ôn nhu lại trời quang trăng sáng nam nhân, là truyền thuyết bên trong ngàn năm khó gặp chân chính ác quỷ.

Lê thốc sợ tới mức sắc mặt trắng bệch, toàn thân run run.

Lúc này không phải lãnh, thuần túy là sợ tới mức.

Theo hắn biết, loại này cấp bậc ác quỷ, chỉ sợ đương thời không ai có thể khắc chế hắn.

Chỉ là, này ác quỷ như thế nào sẽ quấn lên hắn?

“Ta, ta không bắt ngươi đồ vật……” Lê thốc thanh âm ở phát run, như là bị dọa đến phát cương con thỏ. Hắn cũng không biết, hắn thanh âm có thể như thế nhỏ bé yếu ớt, như là mau đoạn rớt huyền giống nhau.

“Ngươi cầm.” Ác quỷ cười khẽ trả lời hắn.

Ở lê thốc không rõ trong ánh mắt, ác quỷ hơi hơi giật giật ngón tay, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ngươi xem, này căn tóc dài là của ta……”

Lê thốc mắt thấy ác quỷ từ trong chăn mặt lấy ra một cây tóc dài, quả thực sắp bị khí khóc: “Ngươi, ngươi âm hiểm!”

Hắn kiểm tra toàn thân, như thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới bên trong quần áo cư nhiên sẽ bí mật mang theo một cây tóc dài. Này ác quỷ tuyệt đối là sớm có chuẩn bị, cư nhiên có thể nghĩ vậy sao cái giấu trời qua biển đồ vật!

“Kết tóc làm phu thê, ân ái không nghi ngờ. Nương tử không cần thẹn thùng, vi phu thực vui vẻ.” Ác quỷ nhìn hắn phát run, tựa hồ cảm thấy thập phần thú vị, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt thâm trầm lại ôn nhu.

“Ta, ta là người, người quỷ thù đồ, chúng ta là không có tương lai, nếu không chúng ta đánh cái thương lượng, ta cho ngươi nhiều thiêu điểm mỹ nhân, ngươi thích bộ dáng gì…… A!” Lê thốc thật vất vả lấy hết can đảm run run rẩy rẩy tưởng cùng này ác quỷ đánh thương lượng, chính là lại không biết cái gì chọc tới đối phương, đối phương ánh mắt tối sầm lại, lại là trực tiếp đè lại hắn, một ngụm hơi hơi cắn ở trên cổ hắn.

Lê thốc cho rằng chính mình phải bị ác quỷ cắn chết, sợ tới mức tức khắc nước mắt liền xuống dưới.

“Như thế nào như thế nhát gan.” Kết quả khóc lóc khóc lóc, đột nhiên nghe được đối phương than nhẹ một tiếng, tựa hồ thực bất đắc dĩ giống nhau, sau đó lê thốc liền cảm giác được thứ gì ở nhẹ nhàng liếm láp chính mình mặt.

Hắn mở to hai mắt, liền nhìn đến ác quỷ cư nhiên thong thả mà liếm sạch sẽ hắn nước mắt, một chút, mềm nhẹ lại ngầm có ý một cổ tử muốn làm gì thì làm bá đạo.

“Đừng sợ, ta cũng sẽ không ăn ngươi.” Đối phương nhẹ giọng nói, đột nhiên cười một chút, nhẹ giọng nói, “Không đúng, ta muốn ăn ngươi.”

Ác quỷ nói muốn ăn hắn!

Lê thốc nước mắt nháy mắt liền vỡ đê!

Xong đời, hắn lê tiểu gia huy hoàng sáng lạn cả đời, còn không có bắt đầu liền kết thúc, tái kiến mập mạp Ngô tà thúc, tái kiến ta thích quá sở hữu xinh đẹp muội muội, mất đi ta quả thực là sở hữu mỹ mi trọng đại tổn thất, ta còn không có đem ưu tú gien kéo dài đi xuống liền chết thẳng cẳng thật là thực xin lỗi thế giới này…… Di?

Lê thốc ở trong lòng cáo biệt một chuỗi, đột nhiên phát hiện hắn còn không có bị ăn luôn, nhưng là nhưng thật ra cảm giác được kỳ diệu…… Ân, lê thốc tốt xấu cũng là cái cùng tiểu đồng bọn cùng nhau nhìn vô số không xong đồ vật thanh xuân nam nhi.

Hắn đột nhiên phản ứng lại đây ác quỷ là muốn như thế nào “Ăn” hắn.

“Ngọa tào. Ngọa tào!” Lê thốc tưởng nói chuyện.

Lại cả người bị thay đổi đè ở trong chăn mặt, trên đầu truyền đến ác quỷ mang theo ý cười thanh âm, nhẹ giọng nói: “Không nhọc phiền nương tử, ta tới.”

“Ngô ——” lê thốc kêu lên một tiếng, ngón tay dùng sức bắt được đệm chăn.

Hắn nước mắt nháy mắt liền xuống dưới.

“Bé ngoan.” Ác quỷ động tác thực hung, thanh âm lại vô cùng ôn nhu.

Ngươi cho ta chờ, ngày mai lão tử liền đi trong miếu tìm đại sư, lão tử liều mạng với ngươi! Lê thốc đau khóc, một bên trong lòng nảy sinh ác độc.

Sau đó hắn liền cái gì đều không kịp suy nghĩ, cả người hoàn toàn đắm chìm ở âm lãnh lửa nóng ban đêm.

Như là sóng triều bên trong thuyền nhỏ giống nhau, hoàn toàn bị lạc ở biển rộng.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: A Phi  
Triển khai toàn văn  
257 nhiệt độ 32 điều bình luận  
Bỉnh liễm: Nghe thấy được trường thiên hương vị, nhìn xem lê thốc như thế nào bị đại quân thuần dưỡng thành công, hành văn thực lưu sướng, cấp cô nương đánh call  
Vui sướng liền xong việc: Đánh tạp này giả thiết hảo  
Béo tích 🌝: Đại đại đổi mới a a a a a a a a  
Thần hoàng: Đại đại, đổi mới sao?  
Decadeee: A —— hai mươi ngày sẽ có hậu tục sao 😃  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	2. Chapter 2

Ác quỷ 2  
“Bị quỷ ám làm sao bây giờ?” Giảng bài còn không có bắt đầu thượng, lê thốc ở phòng học bên trong cầm di động điên cuồng tìm tòi lên, kết quả bắn ra tới tất cả đều là chút công chúng hào đẩy đưa, bắt đầu vẫn là —— hắn, lãnh lệ tâm tàn nhẫn, thân thủ đem nàng đưa lên giải phẫu đài. Nàng đổ máu mà chết, hóa thành lệ quỷ, cũng muốn lấy tánh mạng của hắn……

Đều là chút cái gì chó má đồ vật a!!!

Lê thốc quả thực phải bị tìm tòi bắn ra tới đồ vật tức chết, kết quả hắn nơi này còn không có nháo ra cái ba bảy hai mốt đâu, đột nhiên cánh tay bị người đụng phải một chút, lê thốc không kiên nhẫn mà ngẩng đầu, liền nhìn đến chính mình bạn tốt trần mập mạp làm mặt quỷ mà nói: “Ai ai ai, ngươi này trên cổ là chuyện như thế nào, diễm phúc không cạn a huynh đệ!”

Thần thái cực kỳ đáng khinh, động tác cực kỳ hạ lưu! Lê thốc quả thực phải bị chính mình huynh đệ này cái hay không nói, nói cái dở kỹ năng khí đến tại chỗ cất cánh, hắn tức giận nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: “Diễm phúc cho ngươi ngươi muốn hay không?!”

Hắn đường đường một cái rất tốt nam nhi, bị người một bàn tay đè nặng muốn làm gì thì làm cả đêm, trước không nói làm một cái không tiết tháo thẳng nam hắn cư nhiên còn hưởng thụ trong chốc lát…… Nhưng là ngẫm lại đối phương là cái ác quỷ a! Ác quỷ thứ này đi, xưa nay liền âm hiểm xảo trá, nhìn xem trước kia những cái đó bị ác quỷ quấn lên thư sinh, cái nào có kết cục tốt?!

Đặc biệt là cái này ác quỷ càng làm cho lê thốc phẫn nộ chính là, nhân gia ác quỷ gạt người đều là biến thành xinh đẹp chân lớn lên tỷ tỷ tới mềm hương ôn ngọc nhào vào trong ngực, cái này ác quỷ lại là cái đại nam nhân, nếu là cái xinh đẹp muội tử, hắn lê thốc lê tiểu gia khả năng còn sắc lệnh trí hôn, chính là đổi thành cái đại nam nhân, lê thốc một giây đồng hồ đều chờ không được, chỉ nghĩ tìm cái thiên sư chạy nhanh đem cái này yêu nghiệt thu!

Trần mập mạp lại lý giải sai rồi lê thốc ý tứ, hắn khiếp sợ mà nhìn lê thốc, nghĩ nghĩ dựa lại đây thấp giọng nói: “Không phải lê thốc, ngươi khẩu vị liền tính như vậy trọng, ca ca ta cũng không thể làm loại sự tình này, ngươi như vậy đối nhân gia nữ hài tử, nhân gia nữ hài tử biết không? Ngươi này không thích hợp a huynh đệ……”

Lê thốc biết chính mình cái này biến duyệt tiểu điện ảnh huynh đệ hoàn toàn lý giải sai rồi chính mình ý tứ, hắn thật sự sắp bị trần mập mạp tức chết rồi, nhưng là vấn đề là hắn lúc này còn không có tìm được mắng trần mập mạp từ ngữ, đột nhiên liền nghe được trong phòng học truyền đến nữ hài tử khe khẽ nói nhỏ thanh âm.

“Chào mọi người, ta là môn tự chọn tân giáo thụ, ta họ Lữ, các ngươi có thể kêu ta Lữ giáo thụ ——” lê thốc nghe thanh âm này, ôn nhu lại mang điểm gió mát phất mặt giống nhau cảm giác, nhưng là như thế nào nghe có điểm không quá thích hợp, lê thốc ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, đột nhiên liền đứng lên!

“Vị đồng học này, nhìn đến ta kích động như vậy?” Trên bục giảng, một thân bạch tây trang, tóc dài tùng tùng kéo nam nhân mang mắt kính, ôn nhu cười, làm mọi người đều xem ngây người.

Lê thốc tưởng gào rống, tưởng hô to, ác quỷ ra tới đại gia chạy mau!

Nhưng là hắn nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ sáng lạn dương quang, lại nhìn xem trước mặt đứng ở vầng sáng bên trong dường như không có việc gì ác quỷ, hàm răng run lên, căn bản nói không nên lời một câu tới.

Này ác quỷ sâu không lường được.

Hắn có thể hóa thành thật thể, có thể đứng dưới ánh nắng dưới, hắn có thể hoàn toàn như người thường giống nhau tồn tại.

Này đã siêu việt bất luận cái gì điển tịch ghi lại, liền truyền thuyết bên trong Quỷ Vương cũng làm không đến như thế nông nỗi. Lê thốc toàn thân mồ hôi lạnh nháy mắt liền xuống dưới, hắn nhìn trên đài Lữ về trần, sau một lúc lâu thế nhưng là một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

“Huynh đệ, huynh đệ, ngồi xuống a!” Trần mập mạp căn bản không biết đã xảy ra cái gì, nhưng là nhìn đến lê thốc tựa hồ không thích hợp, hắn chạy nhanh một sử lực đem chính mình hảo huynh đệ kéo xuống tới, nhìn trên đài giáo thụ bắt đầu giảng bài, trần mập mạp mới giật mình hồn chưa định mà nói: “Huynh đệ ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi, ngươi khiến cho tân giáo thụ chú ý làm gì, đến lúc đó chúng ta như thế nào trốn học a!”

Lê thốc chỗ nào có thời gian cùng trần mập mạp giải thích hắn vì cái gì sẽ mất khống chế, hắn lúc này toàn thân rét run, chỉ nghĩ như thế nào giải quyết vấn đề này, vội vàng ứng phó trần mập mạp lúc sau, lê thốc chạy nhanh phát tin nhắn thông tri chính mình thân thích bằng hữu, đều là hạ đấu người, đại gia như thế nào cũng đều biết một chút tà tính đồ vật, lê thốc ấn xong tự đang muốn muốn phát ra đi, đột nhiên một cái giật mình.

Hắn ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, Lữ về trần đầy mặt tươi cười mà nhìn hắn, tựa hồ là một cái lơ đãng ánh mắt, nhưng là lê thốc biết, đối phương ở nhìn chằm chằm hắn, lê thốc trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, chậm rãi xóa rớt tin nhắn.

Không phải bởi vì khác, mà là…… Lê thốc cảm thấy những người này đều không giúp được hắn.

Này ác quỷ không phải người thường có thể giải quyết trình độ, nếu phát ra đi làm đại gia biết, sẽ chỉ làm quan tâm người của hắn lo âu khó chịu, mà không quan tâm người của hắn, cũng bất quá là xem cái hiếm lạ, ngày sau đương cái đề tài câu chuyện thôi.

Không thể đem càng nhiều người liên lụy tiến vào.

Chính là, chính là ai có thể giải quyết cái này ác quỷ đâu?

“Tan học, lê thốc đồng học, cùng ta đi văn phòng một chuyến.” Lê thốc suy nghĩ một tiết khóa, lăng là không nghĩ ra được làm sao bây giờ, chuông tan học một vang hắn liền buồn đầu tưởng ra bên ngoài hướng, kết quả lại bị Lữ về trần gọi lại.

Hắn thật sự không nghĩ đáp ứng, chính là hiện tại lê thốc không có bất luận cái gì cùng Lữ về trần chống lại biện pháp, hắn như là gáy bị đề trụ miêu giống nhau, héo đầu ba não mà đáp ứng rồi, ở trần mập mạp đồng tình ánh mắt bên trong, xoay người đi theo Lữ về trần giáo thụ một đường hướng văn phòng đi đến.

Không biết này ác quỷ rốt cuộc làm ra cái gì thân phận, nhưng là thoạt nhìn hắn tựa hồ có một cái rất lợi hại bối cảnh, dọc theo đường đi có người cười cấp vị này giáo thụ chào hỏi, còn có ánh mắt cực nóng học sinh đi lên nói thực thích giáo thụ nào đó luận văn, nói là viết lại đối trong lịch sử thảo nguyên văn hóa nhận tri.

Lê thốc nghe xong một lát liền minh bạch, nguyên lai này ác quỷ ở khai mộ đến bây giờ quá khứ hơn một tháng bên trong ngang trời xuất thế, lấy một cái người thu thập thân phận đột nhiên xuất hiện ở khảo cổ giới trong tầm mắt mặt, cũng thực mau cấp ra luận văn, đại lượng tỉ mỉ xác thực tư liệu cùng chịu được khảo chứng luận điểm, nháy mắt làm hắn trở thành 14 thế kỷ tả hữu thảo nguyên này đoạn lịch sử quyền uy.

…… Lê thốc ước chừng có thể tưởng tượng ra tới, này có thể không lợi hại sao, người này ước chừng chính là sinh hoạt ở cái kia niên đại, hắn huyệt mộ bên trong chôn cùng đồ vật tất cả đều là bộ mặt thành phố khó tìm trân bảo, tùy tiện lấy điểm ra tới ai không kinh ngạc.

Chỉ là lê thốc không nghĩ tới chính là, này ác quỷ trăm phương ngàn kế mà làm ra cái này thân phận, thậm chí chủ động thi đậu cái này ghế khách giáo thụ thân phận, rốt cuộc là vì cái gì?

Lê thốc này đầu óc còn ở lộn xộn đâu, ngay sau đó vào văn phòng, hắn cơ hồ là nháy mắt trời đất quay cuồng, trực tiếp bị ấn ở đóng lại trên cửa, sau đó liền nghe được một tiếng cười khẽ, một cái không dung cãi lời hôn liền hạ xuống.

Đây chính là ở ban ngày ban mặt, trong văn phòng mặt!

“Ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi!” Lê thốc đột nhiên đẩy ra Lữ về trần, kinh hồn táng đảm mà khắp nơi loạn xem, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện này tựa hồ là cái đơn độc văn phòng, tức khắc kinh ngạc.

Đây chính là nhiều năm lão giáo thụ mới có đãi ngộ, mặt khác tuổi trẻ giáo thụ, ai mà không ba bốn người một cái văn phòng a!

“Ta quyên một đám đồ cổ cấp trường học.” Không cần hắn mở miệng, Lữ về trần liền hiểu rõ hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, mở miệng cấp lê thốc giải thích nghi hoặc.

“Ngươi, ngươi đây là vì cái gì?” Lê thốc thật sự không hiểu cái này ác quỷ tư duy, hắn là muốn làm gì?

“Vì ngươi a.” Đối phương lại thập phần đương nhiên mà nói, “Ngươi là của ta tân nương, ta muốn xem ngươi.”

“Ngươi câm miệng a!!” Lê thốc bị kia một câu tân nương kích thích đầy mặt đỏ bừng, gào thét lớn không được hắn tiếp tục nói. Chính là Lữ về trần lại tựa hồ cảm thấy hắn cái này phản ứng thập phần thú vị, chống đầu xem hắn, sau đó đối chậm rãi bình tĩnh lại lê thốc phóng thấp giọng âm nói, “Lại đây.”

Hắn chụp chính là chính mình đùi.

Lê thốc điên rồi mới có thể đi qua đi ngồi ở một người nam nhân trên đùi, hắn xoay người muốn đi, kết quả đương nhiên mà bị bắt được, đối phương bắt lấy hắn hôn một hồi lâu, mới mang theo ý cười nói: “Hảo, biết ngươi buổi chiều còn có khóa, ta mang ngươi đi ăn cơm.”

…… Vì thế, trần mập mạp ở phòng ngủ đang ở cùng lão đại lão nhị nói “Chúng ta lão tứ hôm nay hảo đáng thương bị mới tới Lữ giáo thụ chộp tới văn phòng!”

Kết quả liền nhìn đến lão nhị đẩy đẩy mắt kính, nói: “Ngươi xác định lão tứ là bị bắt sao? Ta thấy thế nào đến vườn trường diễn đàn bên trong…… Lão sư ở thỉnh hắn ăn cơm?”

Trần mập mạp sửng sốt, ngồi xuống vào vườn trường diễn đàn, liền nhìn đến mới nhất nhiệt thiếp ——【 giáo thảo cùng mới tới lão sư cùng nhau ăn cơm trưa, lão sư thân thiết gắp đồ ăn, giáo thảo vẻ mặt thẹn thùng, tình huống như thế nào? 】

Này đề mục thật sự là lượng tin tức quá lớn, trần mập mạp quả thực đều dại ra, hắn máy móc tính địa điểm khai thiệp, liền nhìn đến bên trong xoát xoát xoát tất cả đều là chụp lén ảnh chụp.

Ảnh chụp lê thốc cùng Lữ giáo thụ cùng nhau ngồi ăn cơm, ảnh chụp chụp rất khá, đem lê thốc ửng đỏ mặt cùng mũi, có điểm biệt nữu tiểu biểu tình đều chụp đến rành mạch, khó nhất đến là Lữ giáo thụ một khuôn mặt mang theo nhu hòa cười, trong ánh mắt ôn nhu quả thực sắp hóa thành thực chất, làm người chỉ cảm thấy sắp chết chìm.

Này bức họa mặt, xác thật là ái muội làm người hô hấp cứng lại, giao triền hormone quả thực sắp từ màn hình tràn đầy ra tới.

Quả nhiên phía dưới tất cả đều là thét chói tai.

“Ta liền nói người nào đều không xứng với chúng ta lê thốc giáo thảo!!! Nhưng là Lữ lão sư có thể!! Mụ mụ đáp ứng hôn sự này!!!”

“Đây là cái gì tinh anh giáo thụ X ánh mặt trời giáo thảo tuyệt mỹ CP, ta ăn!”

“Bổn nhan cẩu quyết định nhập này hai người hố!”

“Trong đầu mặt có hai mươi vạn tự, bọn tỷ muội chờ ta, ta đi viết tiểu viết văn đi!”

……

Lê thốc lúc này ăn uống no đủ, còn không biết, hắn đã là có CP người.

Hắn bạn gái phấn trong một đêm sôi nổi bò tường, cho hắn tắc cái nam nhân.

Lê giáo thảo phải biết rằng lợi hại sống sờ sờ tức chết qua đi.

Chỉ là hắn giờ phút này không rảnh, ác quỷ nhất âm hiểm xảo trá, quen dùng một bộ lừa gạt thế nhân túi da, có nhất xuất sắc kỹ thuật diễn, một không cẩn thận, là có thể làm con mồi sắc thụ hồn cùng, bị nuốt tra đều không dư thừa.

Lê thốc che lại chính mình ngực, tránh ở WC cảnh cáo chính mình, cũng điên cuồng đánh chữ, cùng một cái kêu “Mao Sơn chính tông trương một mao” người nói chuyện phiếm, đối phương lời thề son sắt trở về mấy chữ: “Yên tâm lê tiểu đệ, ta ngày mai liền từ Thiệu Dương chạy tới, ta đảo muốn nhìn này ác quỷ có cái gì bản lĩnh!”

“Vậy ngươi nhanh lên a!” Lê thốc thu di động, mới cảm thấy trong lòng yên ổn một chút.

Ác quỷ cùng người cũng không tương đồng, vô luận biểu hiện cỡ nào hảo, đều bất quá là miêu diễn lão thử thôi, chờ bọn họ cảm thấy không có thú vị, thông thường đều là đem con mồi một ngụm nuốt rớt, chưa từng may mắn thoát khỏi.

Lê thốc không cảm thấy chính mình là đặc biệt cái kia, bởi vậy chẳng sợ chỉ có một chút hy vọng, hắn cũng đến tiên hạ thủ vi cường.

Hắn mở ra WC môn, liền nhìn đến Lữ về trần dựa vào bồn rửa tay bên cạnh chờ hắn.

“Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi rơi vào đi.” Đối phương nhẹ nhàng cười, lại có loại vân phá mặt trời mọc ôn nhu cảm giác.

Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình quá cẩu, lại có điểm như là lừa gạt cảm tình tra nam.

Hắn lắc lắc đầu, thoát khỏi này trong nháy mắt ảo giác, nỗ lực điều động hạng nặng kỹ thuật diễn, kéo kéo khóe miệng nói: “Không, không có việc gì, chúng ta đi ra ngoài đi.”

Lữ về trần cùng hắn cùng nhau ra cửa, nhìn lê thốc trên màn hình đong đưa WeChat nhắc nhở, ánh mắt hơi ảm.

Mới nhìn đến có người cho ta đánh thưởng, cảm tạ, nhưng là lần sau đừng tiêu pha, ta vội lên không thể bảo đảm đổi mới tần suất, đại gia tùy duyên cùng nhau vui vẻ liền hảo, cảm tạ cảm tạ

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: A Phi  
148 nhiệt độ 16 điều bình luận  
Ngọt cẩu sẽ không cẩu mang: Chờ tới rồi!!!!!! Cảm ơn thái thái  
Nhạn bắc về: Ta dựa thái thái hảo bổng thần tiên thần tiên quá tuyệt vời chờ càng  
Nhà ai tiểu khả ái: A a a a a! Chờ tới rồi  
Thần hoàng: Cầu đổi mới, vẫn luôn đang đợi thái thái đâu  
Bận về việc khắp nơi xem văn: Ta tới!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


End file.
